


Speechless

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Naruto 2018 Stories [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Hinata leaves Naruto Speechless





	Speechless

Naruto rolled over in bed. His mind fuzzy with the worries of the day, wondering where and when Kakashi would send him today. His honeymoon leave over, he had to report to the Hokage today. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata lying next to him. A smile coming to his face, he pulled his new wife close to him. His hand locking in hers. Hinata was already awake, waiting for him to wake up before starting to make breakfast. She just wanted to stay in this innocent bliss just a little longer. Hinata didn’t know when they would be like this again. 

“Good Morning.” Naruto whispered into her ear. She gripped his hand tightly. Her eyes looking at their locked hands. 

“Good morning.” She liked the way their rings sat next to each other still new and fresh. “Do you know where you will be sent next?” Her mind already on his departure. 

“No. But I don’t want to go!” He smiled, pulling her closer. She turned in his arms, looking up at her husband. 

“I’ll make you breakfast.” Hinata went to get up, but Naruto stopped her, sitting up in bed with her. He leaned in kissing her. When he pulled away he smiled at his wife. Theirs eyes meeting, his hand rubbing her cheek softly. This moment of pure love between them, was greater than any words Naruto could say. Hinata was the only one who could make him forget how to speak. She was his greatest mission.


End file.
